Can't Take It With You
by DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin
Summary: Fire rained from the sky, scattering ashes across a blood red ground, broken steel speckled across the withered grass. And there he stood, bleeding for her, and she could only sob and agree to hurt him. FuuMug
1. Goodbye My Lover

**Can't Take It With You**

**Chapter 1: _Goodbye My Lover_**

**By: **_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**Disclaimer: _I, DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin, do here by state that I do not claim to, in any way, shape, or form, own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters pertaining to that Anime/Manga series. It/they are the rightful property of it's/their creater. This story was written for no reason other than enjoyment. It has not been posted or created in attempt to receive any type of profit. Thank you._**

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Fire rained from the sky, scattering ashes across a blood red ground, broken steel shattered across the withered grass. The wind howled through the lit trees, orange blazing against the dead, night sky, every trace of star banished to the brunt of Death's scythe. Somewhere in short distance a river ran red, swallowed by the venom of flesh and bone and hatred, slithering to the edge of ruin and plummeting into the abyss of devastation. 

Fuu's hair whipped round her face, free and wild; her once purple kimono ripped and fouled crimson, stained Death's favorite shade - a keepsake for the war which raged before her. Her eyes were glazed and vague with loss of hope, the pale cream of her cheeks splattered with the blood of various enemies - young men. Her lower lip trembled, the center split and oozing scarlet, the droplets rolling down her chin and soaking into the collar of her dress. Her feet ached, the souls shredded and bare atop the dirt and rock path that led to the large house before her. The tanto in her fingers was unnaturally heavy in her palm, weighted down with the lives of innocent men forced to do their master's bidding.

Fuu chanced a step forward and winced, a rock sticking into the open flesh of her foot. She shook it loose and continued limping toward the entrance. Fire raged before her, the flames dancing in her doe eyes, the house an inferno of Hell locked within the sin of Edo. Her left foot dragged slightly as she approached the porch, trailing new blood behind her, and she heard the Bad Men yell orders.

Fuu reached for the door as it burst open, flames jumping for her soul, and Mugen rushed past her, shoving her out of the way, sword unsheathed and glinting with a hateful red passion. A horde of masked men raced out after him.

Fuu sought refuge against the wall, her breathing sharp and frenzied. Wisps of her hair lay caught in the corners of her lips and she swallowed, watching the battle scene scatter across the yard.

Mugen's grin was one the devil would envy as he danced across the grounds, a vicious whirl of glinting blades and kicking feet, dark skin heightened in the falling embers. The length of his sword slammed through the chest of his nearest opponent and he twisted the hilt, yanking the blade free. A revolting burst of blood sprayed over him and the grass as the body hit the ground. The remaining men cried out, brandishing their weapons.

Mugen fell to his back as they lunged, and with a brazen switch of his hips, was spinning like a crazed top, feet flailing, metal plated geta smashing against faces and stomachs. Fuu held her breath as he flipped into a one-handed handstand and delivered one fatal, two-footed kick to a man's rib cage. The bones buckled, cracking, and the man's breath caught in his throat as he collapsed, unmoving. Mugen barked a laugh of triumph and vaulted back onto his feet, just as another came screaming up behind him.

"Mugen!"

The man halted, eyes bulging, and Mugen smirked, both hands on the hilt of his sword, the blade spun and plunged back through the man's chest. Mugen turned the katana, blood slinking down it's length to the hilt and seeping over his tan fingers. A gurgling noise rumbled in the slain's throat and Mugen smirked, jerking the blade free and spewing off the blood.

"Fuu?"

Startled, Fuu yelped, swinging round to address her foe. Jin stared down at her and a whine of heart wrenching anguish fled Fuu's lips as she fell against him. Jin wrapped one sturdy arm around her, his dark hair free and brushing against her bared arms, a thick trail of blood slithering down the side of his face.

"Fuu, you shouldn't be here."

"I didn't have a choice," she whimpered, the heat of the fire whispering against her skin.

Jin nodded, pulling her back to look at him. Fuu sobbed dryly, blood crusted on her face. Jin's features never changed despite the ache that swelled in his heart and he brushed her hair out of her face. So young.

"Ronin Jin! Mugen of Ryu-Kuu!"

Fuu spun around and Jin's gaze was hard above her. Mitsuo Kusanagi, or Dice as they had commonly come to call him, approached them slowly, a wide smile on his face. His wavy golden was hair was slung back by a black ribbon, his hakama pants and kimono akin in color. He would have been terribly handsome, Fuu decided, had it not been for the long, pink scar that extended from his left eye down to the right of his chin. His dark eyes flashed with menace and she clutched Jin's robes, Mugen flipping over and taking up roots beside her. Jin brushed Fuu gently to the side and stepped forward, katana brandished with elegant poise, his face stern.

Fuu glanced up at Mugen and felt her heart race as their eyes locked. Blood was smeared across the right side of his face, heightening the wild rage that burned in his gaze; he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, pressing her tight against his chest, her head nestled beneath his chin.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered, voice taunt, his fingers digging into her side, "You were suppose to stay put."

Fuu attempted to suppress the sob in her voice but failed, "I'm sorry... I couldn't..."

Mugen shook his head, scowling, "Yeah, I know, damn it." He felt her cringe and sighed, purposely softening his voice, "Sorry."

Jin and Dice glared at each other for a long moment, oblivious to the scene taking place behind them. The blonde was a good inch or two shorter than the stoic samurai, yet his posture remained arrogant as ever and his smirk never wavered.

"You are under arrest," He crooned, eyes flashing, "And are here by sentenced to death at dawn tomorrow. I demand that you yield your resistance and come quietly."

Jin closed his eyes, "Under what charges are we accused?"

Dice's smirk widened, "Trespassing on my land."

Jin frowned deeply, "It was you who lured us here."

"You're point?"

"What if we don't comply?"

Dice glanced around, eyes humorous, "Lets just say there's worse to come."

"Yeah, well that suits me just fine," Mugen cracked, sword shouldered as he moved up beside Jin, leaving Fuu behind him.

Jin nodded, "I agree."

"Hmm," Dice's eyes flickered from Fuu to them, "I implore you to reconsider."

"Listen buddy, If you think we're gonna puss out and -"

A cry cut him off and Mugen tensed, spinning around. Fuu was stone stiff and panting as Dice's personal bodyguard held his tanto blade against her neck. Mugen went ridged and Fuu met his gaze, doe eyes rimmed with fear, and he whirled back around on Dice, teeth clenched,

"Let. Her. _Go_."

Dice chuckled, "Come along, and I might consider it."

"Why you son-of-a-!"

"Very well." Jin interrupted softly, closing his eyes.

Dice grinned, "Excellent."

* * *

The room was dark, despite the moonlight that poured through the large window above her. Fuu struggled against her bonds, the chair squeaking with her efforts. The chains were tight, slack-less in their suppression, and the shackles around her ankles rawed her skin. She was powerless against her situation, and when she looked up, she felt her heart crumble at the desperate look in Mugen's eyes. 

Her comrades stood on the far side of the room, bound, feet shackled to the wall, wrists to the ceiling. Dice had instructed they be as uncomfortable as possible, and his guards had followed orders perfectly.

Fuu eyes shifted to Jin, and he muttered, "I'm sorry."

He'd been whispering apologies since the guards' departure, and Fuu shook her head.

Dice was another of Jin's old dojo mates. Another who sought revenge on Jin for his betrayal - the murder of their master. In his years since leaving the dojo, Dice had created a rather exalted name for himself, and as result, gained a great deal of followers. _'He trained them well,' _Fuu thought bitterly, gathering a wad of bloody saliva in her mouth and spitting.

Mugen's gaze fell and he scowled, baring his teeth. Fuu'd only seen him this spurred once before, and that was the day he'd almost died. Her eyes lifted to the three scars on his right cheek, her depths pained with tender compassion. Each tanned, faded scar extended from his ear to the edge of his perfect nose, long and permanent, and in some sick demented way, a gift for her. A sign of his loyalty.

Those scars were as much hers as his. And they'd given her everything; his heart, his body... his blood. The blood he'd shed for her. Shed to save her, even after she left him behind. Fuu's breathing hitched, chest wrenching, and her heart ached; gods help her, but she loved him. She'd known it since that final battle with Sarah.

She loved him. Loved Mugen. With everything she had. With everything she was.

The corners of her lips lifted in a soft smile, and Fuu inwardly laughed at the irony of it all - because he loved her back. Not that he'd ever said so. He didn't have to. She could tell.

Something tugged at her chest at the thought of them dieing here, in this forsaken chamber. Never to stand in the ocean tide again, never arguing again, never having a chance for _anything_ again... or, for anything to become. Not that she thought much _could _become of a relationship with a man like Mugen. Nevertheless, her eyes burned at the idea of losing the opportunity to find out.

Mugen rustled and Fuu hung her head as he glanced up, attempting to hid her tears. But he saw them. He always did. And the air between them tensed.

"He hit you." It wasn't a question.

Fuu tilted her head to the side, hiding behind her hair, "It's nothing."

"Bullshit. You're cryin'."

She forced a breath, "...Mugen.-"

"-Fuu," His voice was tight with rage. If he ever got free, she was sure he'd kill them all, "Look at me."

She swallowed and shook her head, not trusting her voice, silent tears slipping down her cheeks. Mugen sniffed and she heard him curse. He struggled against his restraints, feet kicking, teeth gritted, and the chains rattled.

"Mugen," Jin's voice was cold, stern, "That wont work."

Mugen spat at Jin's feet and Fuu raised her head, watching the madness blaze behind Mugen's eyes,

"If _you_ wanna fuckin' hang here for the rest of your goddamned life, you go ahead. _We're_ getting out of here." He nodded in Fuu's direction and continued to fight against his irons, breathing harsh. And at the far end of the hall, the door opened.

Fuu didn't have to watch him walk in, the malice that radiated off him alerted her to his presence. A cold hand brushed her bare shoulder and she flinched away from his touch.

"Feisty little thing," His voice was humorless and he took hold of her chin, wrenching her face up.

"Don't you fuckin' touch her!"

Mugen's threat fell on deaf ears, and Dice pinched her face tighter, her teeth biting into the flesh of her cheeks. Fuu's doe eyes met his ebony gaze, and she scowled at the desire that swirled behind them. He simply grinned at her defiance, bending low to whisper in her ear,

"Shame," He crooned, his lips brushing her skin, "That such a pretty thing should go wasted," His free hand brushed down along her bodice, clutched her hip, and he traced a finger from the outside of her thigh inward.

Mugen was hurling curses, but Dice ignored him. He licked the curvature of her ear and blew, "Come on, what'da ya say? There's still time to accept my offer." ...

* * *

_Dice lifted some of her hair and sniffed it, smiling down at her as the rocky road sent them bouncing. He held her hostage in his carriage to ensure Jin and Mugen's compliance and behavior in the buggy behind them, and he was obviously enjoying himself. Fuu tugged away from him, but he wound the hair around his hand, and pulled her back. He pressed his cheek to hers, and Fuu choked back a gasp, _

_"Hmm," he mumbled, turning his head, "Fuu, wasn't it?"_

_When she didn't reply, he chuckled, "How old are you?"_

_Ever silent, she screamed inside. He roughly yanked on her hair and she cried out, struggling against the rope that bound her hands behind her back._

_"Answer me."_

_She looked away, head pounding, "Seventeen."_

_"Hmm," his lips trailed down to the hollow of her neck, and Fuu tasted bile, _

_"Such a pretty girl. Are you a virgin?"_

_Fuu's eyes widened and she scowled, turning her head away. He gave a firm tug on her hair once more, and she felt the scalp bruise, "No," she winced._

_"Hmm," his free hand was roaming her body, "Which was it? The pirate?"_

_"Yes."_

_He chuckled, "I figured as much." When she didn't reply, he smiled, "You know, **Fuu**. I really couldn't care less about what Jin has done."_

_She turned to look at him, "Then…why?"_

_"Honor," He nuzzled her cheek, "I owe it to my master."_

_She scowled, spitting out, "There's no honor in murder." _

_Her face exploded with pain as his knuckles met her jaw, her head jerking to the side. Stunned, she stared blankly at the carriage wall. Snarling, he fisted his hand in her hair and yanked her head back,_

_"I am a** samurai**, child. You'll do well to remember that."_

_Fuu's lower lip trembled, busted open for the second time that night, and she could only nod. Dice's face slowly softened and he smiled, releasing her and running his thumb over her lip, wiping away the blood._

_"Now, as I was saying," He brushed her hair back behind an ear, "Jin isn't of much importance to me. **You** however, interest me a great deal."_

_Fuu shook her head, confused, "I don't understand-"_

_He held up a hand, the other falling to stroke her thigh, "You know what I want."_

_Realization struck her hard and Fuu lurched away, "Forget it, **pal**."_

_Dice frowned, and the carriage began to slow, "I'll be willing to make a wager. You...for lives or your companions." _

_They came to a stop, and Fuu shook her head. Dice smiled regretfully and stood as the door opened, _

_"Very well," he stepped down and one of his henchmen climbed up to fetch her, "But the offer still stands,... should you choose to reconsider."_

* * *

...Fuu's gaze flitted over Mugen, watching as fresh blood slithered from beneath his wrist cuffs and pitter-pattered against the floor, his chest rising and falling as he fumed. She locked eyes with him and felt his ache, "I'd rather die." 

Dice chuckled in her ear, pressing a kiss just beneath the lobe, "Very well, my dear," He released her and Fuu swallowed, "Very well."

He spared her a unsympathetic glance before turning his gaze to Jin. The samurai stared back, impassive.

"Well," Dice began, unsheathing the katana that hung on his belt, "Let's finish this then, shall we?"

Fuu's breathing caught in her throat, "But it isn't dawn!"

Dice smirked, pointing his blade at Mugen, "I think I'll start with the pirate..."

Mugen's lip curled, "Just you fuckin' try it."

Fuu's heart raced as Dice stepped up to him, pressing the tip of the blade to his stomach. Mugen was relaxed, a lopsided grin plastered to his face, eyes blank.

"Your mouth," Dice drawled, "Is starting to piss me off."

Mugen snorted, "Well aint that a _bitch_."

Dice scowled, "Anything else you'd like to say before you die?"

"Yeah," Mugen chuckled, "Go fuck yourself, buddy."

Dice frowned and pulled the sword back, readying for the blow; and Fuu panicked, jerking in her seat, "Stop!" Mugen's gaze locked with hers and she swallowed, Dice glancing over his shoulder at her,

"What," he snapped.

"I accept - your offer. I accept it."

Mugen's brow furrowed in confusion and Dice smirked, sheathing his katana and turning to face her, "You do, do you?"

"Yes," Fuu replied, her eyes snapping from Mugen's and locking with his, "Yes, I do."

"Splendid."

Dice walked over, tugging a key from his pocket. He unlocked Fuu's chains and the shackles on her feet, but left her hands bound. Grinning, he wound his arm around her waist and lead her towards the door, "Good girl."

Fuu nodded and glanced back, holding Mugen's gaze as Dice opened the door,

"Fuu?"

Her eyes ached with new tears and she smiled wearily, mouthing 'I love you'. And she heard Mugen scream her name as Dice shut the door behind them.

* * *

**Wow...I haven't written anything in a long time. So...i'm extremely excited to have done this. I'm trying to get my writing nitch back...so please, give me some feedback. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but...i don't think i'm going to do that. Maybe one more chapter. But anyways...Review.**


	2. Requiem for the Damned

**Can't Take It With You**

**Chapter 2: Requiem for the Damned**

**By: **_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER:****Note Chapter One.**

**Dedication : Kendra Luehr -** _To my oldest and favorite fan, you make the world of a better place, and I cannot thank you enough for all the support you've given me over the years - This is for you._

**(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)**

* * *

Dust swirled up around her feet, a strange wind beckoning her as it swept through her hair. The sun was brazen upon her head, suffocating in its heat, and Fuu could only sigh as she stared off into the distance. Passerby noticed and whispered, pointing and gesturing about her peculiarness, but she ignored them, the breeze hurtling up behind her and tussling her bangs in her face. Fuu paid her disarray no mind, let her kimono flap freely, didn't reach up and tuck her hair back. Her eyes sad, she just stared on.

He'd disappeared not long ago, barely a whisper of goodbye upon his lips, a sly smirk replacing the sentimentality. Fuu felt sick with her thoughts, ailed with churning disgust and burning anger. Inwardly, she raged about her present actions and wailed for the falts of all her previous.

Dandelion seeds fluttered past her, catching her attention, and her doe eyes softened. Such simple, honorable pleasures were flowers, made to grow and live and die. A perfect plan, a perfect course. And they followed it, that natural urge, and so did Fuu. She'd come back...back to that horrid fork in the road where they'd parted not ten minuets ago.

The wind shifted, gusting seeds over and twirling them around her. One caught upon her torso bindings, exposed due to the wild winds and her previous exertions.

Fuu lifted a hand and plucked the seedling from her bosom, her finger bumping against something round and hard beneath her wrappings.

"Wha..."

Bewildered, Fuu reached down past the gray gauze and plucked a marble from her cleavage. Lifting it to her face, she studied it. The marble glinted cobalt blue in the sun, a bit of cheap metal and string hanging from it. Fuu narrowed her eyes and lifted the attatchments idly, some annoying familiarity pinging in the back of her head. And she suddenly realized - it wasn't a marble at all...it was an earring.

Fuu clutched it in a fist, dropping her hand to her side and staring wide-eyed in the direction he'd left. The jewelry piece simmered in her palm, mocking her, sing-songing of her cowardice. She eyed the distance with dismal affection. Why? Why did he leave it?

Slowly uncurling her fingers, she glanced down at it; with a twitch of her lips, she lifted the metal piece and wincing, stabbed it through her right earlobe. It stung as a bee-sting would, sharply at first and then duller, barely bleeding. The wind stirred again, hard and fierce behind her, and she stumbled forward a step.

Frowning, Fuu caught the implement of nature - of _fate, a_nd she ran, hiking her skirt up around her thighs. Dirt kicked up beneath her feet - she staggered once, a foot catching on an upturned root; she lost her sandals along the way, as well as the sticks that so diligently held her hair up. Nevertheless, she raced on, faster, faster. He couldn't have gotten far, could he?

The scenery flashed by, minute after agonizing minute, and then she saw him. His hair as wild as his nature, he walked with leisure, completely relaxed, completely aloof. Fuu's eyes stung with tears and she took the moment to really appreciate seeing him again.

"Mugen!"

She would believe he paused for the call of his name, but what really stopped him was the sound of her voice. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling in spite of himself. She looked tired, pale legs flashing as she ran toward him, zori geta long gone. The sight of her running after him moved him in a way he couldn't understand, shook something deep inside him, and he had only _barely_ enough time to turn around before she slammed into him, throwing her arms around his neck and tackling him to the ground.

The clamor send dust flying, hazing the sky and the striking sun. Legs tangled, clothing askew, they simply laid there, Mugen staring up into the dirt smoke as Fuu lay sprawled across him, panting against his neck. He turned his head and stared at her, noticing the piece of jewelry dangling from her ear; the weird feeling within him swelled.

"Fuu."

She groaned and propped herself up on her hands, "Sorry."

Mugen snorted in reply and Fuu sighed, burring her face in the crook of his neck, leaning her full weight on him. He shuffled uneasily beneath her, and Fuu was suddenly all too aware of herself.

"What're you doing?"

His voice was gruff in her ear and she shivered involuntarily, wrapping her arms around him tighter; and, for lack of any sort of explanation at all, she replied stupidly,

"Resting."

Mugen grunted, "_Here_?"

Fuu lifted her head and met his eyes; auburn melted with bronze, and she could hear her blood thunder in her ears, pound against her ribs, "I..."

But Mugen had no interest in her reply and, wrapping an arm around her waist, he tangled a hand in her hair and pulled her face down to meet his. The kiss was hard and hungry, and Fuu felt her nerves buzz, eyes falling half-closed as he parted her lips with his own and devoured her. He tasted just how she'd imagined he would - wonderfully wicked and oh so wrong, with just a hint of sake. Losing herself in his fire, Fuu wove her fingers through his unruly tresses and pulled him closer. Lord help her, what was she _doing_? She felt him shift a leg between her own and something resembling a growl rumbled to life in her throat. He grunted huskily in her ear and Fuu felt a shiver roll down her spine. His passion consumed her, drowned her in a wave of hot need... and Fuu suddenly recalled her fear of drowning.

She broke the kiss with a whimper, barely lifting her lips from his own, and he panted against them, "...You what?"

Fuu's breathing was erratic and she shook her head, "I just...remembered... what I told you..."

Mugen arched an eyebrow, "Say what?"

Fuu swallowed her heart back and brushed her fingers across his newly scarred cheek; oh Lord...

"That first night you fought Sarah, when I saved you..." The auburn smoking of his gaze overwhelmed her and Fuu adverted her eyes, "I told you I didn't know what I'd do without you. And I realized..." She suddenly faltered; she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him. What if he didn't want her? What if he laughed?

"Heh..?" He grabbed her chin gently and turned her to look at him. She searched his gaze and with a large sigh, pressed her palm flat over his marred cheek,

"I realized... nothing's changed."

Mugen's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, and then she was flat against him, her lips clashing against his with a fierceness she hadn't anticipated, and she simply allowed him to engulf her. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he wanted her as much as she wanted him - but then he pulled away, and she was cold all over. Maybe not.

"Wait a sec," he eyed her skeptically, breath hot against her lips, "What about Four-Eyes?"

Half-dazed, Fuu gazed at him densely, "Who?"

"Jin."

Fuu's eyebrows furrowed, "What about him?"

Mugen tensed beneath her, and Fuu felt the air around them thicken, "You know damn well _what_."

Fuu shook her head, "We...we aren't like that."

"Then what the fuck _are_ you?" Mugen huffed, propping himself up on his elbows. Fuu leaned back, hands pressed softly against his chest,

"We're friends."

Mugen chuckled bitterly, "Friends, hn?"

"Yeah," Fuu snapped, irritated; what was his problem? "Friends."

The vagrant sent her a sharp glare, cocking his head to the side and drawling, "You can't bullshit_ me_, girlie. Remember? - You wanted to be his _main-squeeze_."

Fuu's chin quivered in anger, "Then why did I come after _you_?"

Mugen's gaze shifted and he shrugged, "How the hell should I know?"

Fuu scowled, snatching his chin and frowning down at him, "Idiot." She released him and stood, ripping his earring from her ear and tossing it at him; he caught it with ease, glowering at her beneath kohl lashes. She caught the look in his eye and momentarily stalled; jealousy. _Mugen_ was jealous... of _Jin._ Fuu shook her head, _How ridiculous, _"See you around."

She turned, lifting her eyes towards the sky; _what a waste_. Her feet moved on accordance to their own beat, she merely followed, and was no more than five steps away when she was caught from behind. The embrace had more of a furious need to it than affection, his arms strung so tightly around her that she could hardly breath, his face buried in the crook of her neck. His breath caressed ever so sweetly across her skin, his fingers splaying over her stomach as his hair brushed faintly against her cheek. When he spoke, his voice echoed in that same worn, damaged way it had the day he'd rescued her from the church.

"Tell me you want me."

There was a hint of anxious uncertainty in his demand, and Fuu turned her head to glance at him; her eyes caught the sharp outline of his nose, the rest of him hidden beneath his boisterous hair.

"Mugen..." Her voice was a whisper, yet she felt as though she were screaming, "...You know I do."

"I need..." He stalled, voice gruff, "To hear you _say_ it."

Fuu closed her eyes and swallowed, "I want you." His grip loosened and she turned in his arms. Taking his face in her hands, she brushed her thumb along the highest of his three scars, "_Just_ you, Mugen."

A possessive growl rumbled low in his throat and Mugen lifted her, guiding her legs around his waist and, snarling his fingers in her hair, he pulled her down into a bruising kiss. Fuu locked her ankles behind him, clutching at his back, arms around his shoulders. She practically purred as one of his hands stroked down her back and fell to cradle her bottom. They each fed their passion, touching, caressing, until each was in a fit of desire and Mugen carried her off into the woods, out of sight.

* * *

Moonlight fell across the floor, draping the bed with cream light and casting a soft glow to Fuu's bare legs. She stared up at the ceiling, eyes hollow, face blank. An ache welled her in bosom at the memory, the deep auburn of Mugen's eyes startling and glorious in her mind's-eye, and she felt her heart swell and then crumble. Naked, she covered herself as best she could with her arms. She scoffed at herself; much difference it made, Dice had already seen every inch of her. And he'd abused it, tasted every part of her with that disgusting, tainting tongue of his. He'd been none too gentle in his actions, and Fuu had spent a great deal of time after he'd left nursing her new bruises and swelling wrist, not to mention fret over _where_ exactly it was that he'd gone. If he hurt them, God as her witness, she'd find a way to make him pay.

The sound of him approaching the room met her ears and she turned her doe eyes to the door; speak of the devil. The door opened and he sauntered in, half naked, his hakama low around his hips. He smiled at her; she did not return the greeting.

"Where have you been?" She asked softly, searching his eyes. He smirked, lifting the cup of sake he carried to his lips,

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Fuu. They're just how you left them."

Fuu nodded and returned her gaze to the ceiling; he frowned. He set his cup down on a small table and approached her,

"Come now, don't be like that."

Fuu didn't reply and his frown deepened. Leaning forward over the bed, he balled a fist in her hair and turned her to look at him, "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Swallowing, Fuu blinked back her fear and scowled, "Are you finished with me, yet?"

Chuckling, he shoved her head back against the mattress and mounted her, nuzzling her cheek, "No, no, love. I plan to enjoy myself _all_ evening."

* * *

Mugen watched with keen eyes as their two guards conversed at the far end of the room, backs turned to them, each snickering and casting malicious looks their way. He turned his gaze to Jin and muttered, "You awake?"

Jin nodded, "They're planning something."

"No shit."

"Hmm," Jin opened his eyes and met his companion's stare.

Mugen tilted his head toward the biggest guard, "That bastard's got the key."

"Hmm," Jin sized the man up quietly, "You're sure?"

"Fuck," Mugen rumbled, "That asshole's got Fuu somewhere, and you think I'm not sure?"

Jin narrowed his gaze on the key around the guard's neck, "Very well. How do you plan on getting it?"

Mugen snickered, "Bait."

* * *

Fuu screamed and bit the inside of her cheek, blood spraying across her tongue and drowning her taste buds in a sea of chrome and salt. He tore his nails down her spine, his other hand holding her arm twisted behind her back as he grunted and plowed into her. Each thrust shoved her in a way that sprained her limb further and she cried out again, the sound warped with the gurgling of blood, tears glistening on her dark lashes. He chuckled against her lips and dipped his tongue within her open mouth, tasting the claret. He growled and rocked into her more harshly, forcing her head against the wall and her back to arch; her arm wrenched and she heaved a sob, her gashed cheek aching.

Finally, he released the limb, its already broken wrist limp as she ripped it from beneath her and splayed it across the bed. He gripped her hips, his nails digging into her skin so deep that blood crept around the tips of his fingers. Grunting, he lifted her pelvis off the bed and rammed into her. Her dry state ensured the entire business to be an unpleasant one, his force rubbing painfully against her inner walls, and she bit down on her busted lip as he ground up against her. His hands roamed over to her breasts, his fingers clamping viciously around them and twisting. Fuu tangled her good fist in the sheets, sobs echoing in her throat, and he leaned over, gnawing at the pulse in her neck. She felt the skin break, a warm trickle of blood rolling down onto the bedding, and he licked the rest away. At the taste, he pulled out and exploded, the fruit of his sin spewing across her stomach. And then he was up, pulling his pants back on. He grabbed his sake and muttered something about his being only a few minuets before leaving.

Fuu's chest heaved with her labored breathing, the putrid liquid littered upon her catching the cold chill of the room. Tears plummeted from the corners of her eyes as she reached a shaking hand toward the rumpled sheet.

"For them..." She whispered brokenly, snatching up the closest edge of the material and wiping herself as clean as possible, "...for Mugen."

* * *

Mugen stood rubbing his raw wrists, snickering at the guard and doctor whom lay in a heap upon the floor. Blood seeped across the cement and the vagrant grunted, turning and spewing the blood from his blade...

The guards hadn't been too difficult to handle; as simple as Mugen pretending to have some sort of fit. The head guard with the key had immediately ordered that the other fetch their physician. Then, once the one was gone, the other had come to inspect Mugen himself, only to be caught off guard as the vagrant halted his charade and caught the man's ear between his teeth. Crying out, the guard thrashed out at him, but Mugen simply bit down and tugged until the man agreed to cooperate.

The wrist shackles were removed first, and once Mugen's hands were free, he lashed out and snapped the guard's neck. The body collapsed to the floor and Mugen ripped the key out of his hand, quickly unlocking his ankles and then freeing Jin. The samurai scowled, yet he said nothing about the revulsion he found in Mugen's tactics. Instead, he walked over to where their weapons lay and lifted his pair, securing them back at his waist.

Mugen dragged the corpse into the far corner before snatching up his own weapon and jogging over to the door, motioning for Jin to follow. Shortly after, the other guard and physician came bursting through the door, and were quickly dealt with...

Rejoining Jin, Mugen wrenched the door open and peeked out into the hall, "Clear."

Jin nodded and the pirate sprinted from the room, Jin following after him, katana poised and ready.

* * *

Fuu jumped as the door slammed open and Dice stormed into the room. Looking crazed and fearful, he ignored her and took down his sword, ripping it from its sheath.

"Your friends have somehow escaped," he drawled, turning a hateful gaze upon her. Fuu felt her heart beat quicken, _'Thank God...'_

"Don't look so relieved," Dice spat, swallowing down another gulp of sake, "They'll never get this far."

Fuu scowled and climbed off the bed, "Mugen will." Plucking her kimono from the floor, she wrapped it around herself and glanced about for her obi.

And then he was suddenly behind her, one hand clenched around her lame wrist; she seethed through gritted teeth, pain shooting up her arm.

"You know, you're right," he trailed the hilt of his sword down her side, brushing it along the outline of her breast, "Your pirate _will_ come..."

Fuu froze as he gripped the opening fold of her kimono, her heart welling with fear. His katana blade suddenly came to rest beneath her chin, and he pressed his lips against the wound he'd so recently afflicted upon her neck, "And can't you just _imagine_ the look on his face when he finds me inside you?"

Fuu swallowed, forgetting her fear and spitting, "He'll kill you."

"Now, with _that_," Dice whispered, turning her around and flinging her upon the bed, "I disagree."

* * *

Guard after guard fell beneath his blade, his eyes mad with fire as he danced around his enemies, slaying and killing whomever got in his way. Jin was much more in control, slaughtering their rear attackers gracefully, skillfully. Mugen saw nothing but red, picturing Fuu in his mind, naked and weeping beneath that fuckin' bastard. Dice's hands roamed her body and Mugen howled, slashing a guard across the abdomen before round-house kicking him into the wall. His blade sang past the flesh of another, snapping bones, tearing muscle, and he twisted the hilt. A gurgle resounded in the guard's throat as Mugen yanked his sword free, and the body fell to the floor.

They were close, he could feel it, feel _her_. Almost hear her voice, and it was only when Jin tugged him to the side that he realized where they were. Guard upon guard lay around their feet, blood sloshing beneath his geta.

"I believe this is the room."

Mugen narrowed his eyes and studied the pattern upon the door, "What's it mean?"

"Viper," Jin's mouth twitched downward, worry hidden behind his eyes.

Mugen snorted, "Yep, that's him alright."

The sound of running footsteps echoed from down the hallway and Jin turned a collected gaze in that direction, "Go," He muttered.

Mugen nodded and burst through the door.

* * *

Fuu bit, clawed, and struggled, but it was no use. Dice over-powered her easily, and was soon above her, driving between her legs with harsh brutality. The sounds of battle thundered outside the door and she heard Mugen rage. Her heart jumped in her chest at his voice and Dice caught the look in her eyes. With a scowl, he struck her, snapping her face toward the wall.

Her cheek screamed and Fuu could feel its raw flesh grate against her teeth. She parted her lips in a silent cry, clawing her fingers down his chest. Skin collected beneath her nails, and blood sprinkled down upon her. Dice cried out in rage and struck her again, pressing her knees father apart and slamming into her full force. Fuu screamed and reared up, clamping her teeth on his shoulder and biting down. He dug his fingers into her back and she winced, gnawing deeper into his flesh, drawing blood, and he knotted both fists in her hair. He tugged so hard that tears sprang to her eyes, and Fuu could feel her scalp bruise. She was forced to release him and he shoved her down, pinning her with a violent kiss.

That's when the door flung open. Lifting his head, Dice stared with triumph at the pirate whom stood motionless in the entryway. Fuu's eyes flickered in the same direction, and she felt her heart swell and break at the same time at the sight of him.

* * *

Mugen felt the blood splattered over his face slowly drip from his chin, his katana stained ruby as it pulsed with a vengeance in his palm. The sight that greeted him, though anticipated, was enough to drive him mad. Fuu lay sobbing and bleeding, hair messed and clutched in his putrid fingers. His blood boiled and Mugen fought the red haze that threatened to creep into his vision. He couldn't afford to lose it now.

"May I help you?" Dice drawled.

Mugen pointed his blade at him and snarled, "_Get the fuck off her_."

Dice lifted his hands in mock surrender, "Oh, my mistake." He carelessly untwined himself from Fuu and pulled his hakama back up around his waist. With a casual grin, he lifted his sword from where it rested against the wall, "I suppose we fight to the death now?"

Fuu scooted to the edge of the bed, kneeling and clutching her kimono closed. Mugen's gaze flickered from her to Dice, and the most horrifying and vile smirk Fuu had ever seen slithered across his face, "You got it."

"Hmm," Dice closed his eyes and smiled, "I see...well..."

Fuu's cry was strangled, her eyes snapping wide as she glanced down. Dice's blade was burried in her abdomen, red dripping from the hilt and down her front, soaking into the pink material of her kimono. Dice jerked the blade free and Fuu doubled over with a gasp, pressing her hands against the wound as she fell to the floor.

Mugen's scream was loud in her ears, her vision slightly hazed as she stared across the floor, blood slipping past her fingers and onto the wood. She saw Mugen rush across the room, charging blindly at Dice, who just barely avoided his blows. The clang of steel against steel rung in her slightly echoing ears and Fuu coughed, rolling over onto her knees. She rested her forehead against the floor, hands securely pressed over her wound and drenched scarlet. She coughed once again, blood splattering from her mouth to the floor. She wiped away the trail it left upon her chin, turning her head to the side.

Mugen was winning, several gashes already marring Dice's limbs and torso. Mugen moved with a jerky rage, countering Dice's attempted blows and lashing out against him. His blade caught the skin just above Dice's unscathed eyebrow, and with a sick pleasure, Mugen ripped his sword in the opposite direction of Dice's scar, guaranteeing him a new one. Crying out, Dice pressed his free hand to his face and looked up just in time to watch Mugen slash his thigh. Dice felt the feeling die in his leg shortly after and crumbled to the floor. With a cry, he dragged himself out of the way. But Mugen paid him no attention and rushed to Fuu.

She heard his katana clang against the floor and lifted her eyes, just as he pulled her to him, pressing her head gently against his shoulder.

"Fuck...fuck..."

"Mu...Mugen." She pulled back and looked up at him, chuckling, "Did you win?"

Mugen's gaze shifted to where Dice sat against the wall, clutching his bleeding thigh, "Not yet," he growled, rage lacing his voice, "But just you fuckin' wait." Mugen's eyes grew dangerously dark and he muttered with venom, "I'm gonna slice his fuckin' dick off."

Fuu shifted oddly in his embrace and, suddenly remembering her condition, Mugen allowed her to loll back in his arms as he examined her. He delicately moved the material of her dress aside and noted the wound with barely concealed fear.

"Fuck..." He whispered, breathing heavy, "...fuck no...this can't happen..."

Fuu cupped his face with a bloody hand, tears in her eyes. Her vision was fading, warping her surroundings until all she could see was him, and those auburn eyes she loved so much.

"Mugen..." she choked out, swallowing back a glob of blood, "..listen, I-"

"Don't you fuckin' say it!" Mugen ordered, shaking his head, "I've lived through worse and so canyou_, _damnit!"

Fuu shook her head, feeling her feet go numb, "I love you."

Mugen was panting, fear etched into the lines of his face. Searching her eyes, he saw her resignation, and he took her face firmly between his hands, "Knock it off! You gotta _fight_, Fuu! You gotta _want _it!"

Fuu smiled, cold despite the warmth of his embrace, "Not this time..." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his, "...I can see them..."

The Crow Men were standing around them, watching her silently, waiting. Mugen shook her stiffly and pressed his lips hard against hers, pulling back and growling, "You tell them to fuck off!" He clutched her to him, feeling her blood slide down his chest. He glowered, glaring around the room,

"Don't you touch her! Not yet! She aint ready, goddamnit!"

Fuu watched them grow darker, more real, and she held Mugen tighter. Tears seeping down her cheeks, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Tell me you love me."

Mugen tensed, his arms tightening around her, "Fuu..."

"Please," she whispered, "I need to hear you say it."

Mugen was suddenly reminded of the day they'd all parted, and how she'd come after him...

_"I want you. Just you, Mugen."_

He could feel her weaken in his arms, and he knew she wouldn't make it. Squeezing his eyes closed, he wove his fingers gently in her hair and buried his face in the crook of her neck. The pulse he found there was faint.

Something burned behind his eyes, sharp like the sting of acid, and Mugen gritted his teeth, staring through his lashes, warm liquid simmering in the shallows of his gaze. His breath caught roughly in his throat and he covered his face, fingers apart, and he felt anguish gnaw at him.

"Mugen..." her voice was frail and he pulled back, staring down at her. Fuu caught the glisten in his depths and parted her lips in disbelief; he covered them with his own. The kiss was fierce with agony, his fingers pressed rigidly against the sides of her face, and Fuu felt her heart break. She feared leaving him more than dying. What he do?

"I love you..." His voice broke, and Mugen realized how utterly lost he was, "_Just_ you, Fuu..."

Fuu choked a laugh through her sobbing and kissed him back with everything she had. Something ignited within Mugen's soul then, something foreign and strange and wonderful. It spread like fire through his veins, made a home within his blood, and busted in his heart. But, the moment Fuu went completely limp in his arms and he felt her last breath upon his lips, whatever had kindled died, and the feeling disappeared. Mugen already knew he'd never feel it again.

Frozen, and with empty eyes, he slowly laid Fuu's body upon the floor. Kneeling on one knee, Mugen laid his head in a hand, the other curling its fingers around the hilt of his katana. His blood, though cold, burned for vengeance, and he turned to face his foe.

Dice glanced up at him, turning his attention from his thigh, and instantly paled. The look behind Mugen's eyes was ghostlike, soulless, and gleaming with murder. The pirate lowered himself down to eye-level, and sneered,

"I'm gonna mutilate your ass."

There was no threat behind his voice, in fact, there was nothing at all. No emotion, no depth, no anything; but it was a promise Dice knew he'd keep.

* * *

Jin stepped through the door as Mugen was finishing up and was brought up short by what he saw. Two finger-less hands and toe-less feet were cast over the floor, along with all the individual digits and a staring set of eyes. Mugen was hunched over what Jin knew to be Dice's body, and the samurai watched as Mugen worked at carving out his tongue; Dice screamed and struggled, his stump limbs flailing. A moment later, the severed organ hit the floor with a dull thud, and as Mugen removed Dice's hakama, Jin knew what was coming.

"Mugen," he said sternly, "Is that necessary-"

The pirate turned to look at him and Jin halted mid-sentence. Somehow, Mugen looked dead. Something beyond insanity raged behind his otherwise void depths, and Jin stood motionless. Mugen's whole stature had changed, his posture no longer the carefree, devil-may-care stance it usually was. His face was sunken, expressionless, characterless. And Jin got the impression he was looking at a zombie, a dead man...a ghost.

And then the samurai realized something didn't fit. Where was Fuu? He glanced around, and instantly found her unblinking upon the floor. The air of death that clung about her was thick and anguished, and Jin instantly knew what happened.

There was the sound of something hitting the floor, and Dice's gurgling wailing confirmed Mugen's conclusion. Silently, Jin approached his companion from behind,

"Aren't you going to kill him?"

Mugen's lips twitched in a fiendish smirk, and he grunted, "No."

The sound of blade slicing through flesh was the next sound to fill the room, and Mugen's breathing hitched. Glancing down, he watched his blood drip from Jin's blade.

"I'm sorry," Jin murmured.

He twisted the blade and Mugen wheezed, twitching slightly. Jin pulled his sword free and backed up out of the way. Mugen turned, his eyes settling upon Fuu, and he staggered over to her. Jin's eyes remained upon the floor, gazing at the blood which stained the hardwood. The sound of Mugen collapsing forced Jin to close his eyes, and he fought the emotions that warred within him. It had been the honorable thing to do. Mugen's soul had died with Fuu, Jin had simply sent the body along as well. Before the samurai left, he turned cold eyes to the cripple of a man Dice had now become, and with a shake of his head, finished him off.

Mugen stared at Fuu through half-lidded eyes, tracing over her features as his head rested upon her bosom, one hand flung protectively across her torso. The Crow Men stood about him now, their birds loud in his ears, and their outline grew instinctively darker. This time, there would be no voice to call him back, no Fuu to cry for him, no pain to return to; there would be nothing but rapture. And he was ready. The world slipped from him quickly as the birds lifted him up, and as the light grew brighter, and the flutter of wings soothed him, he heard the warmth of her voice as she called for him.

* * *

_**Yes so...I'm very depressed now, how about you? It was so hard to kill her...Mugen isn't a tough to kill as Fuu (it could be her innocence)**__**. So, I did the impossible...and now I just wanna cry. Why couldn't they have just lived? WHY! - Because I'm DEATH, damnit.**_


End file.
